


Mung Beans and Ties

by Callisto



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Blair was always the unpopular one at school</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mung Beans and Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompts: unpopular - erect - tie - cool

Blair was always the unpopular one at school. Naomi kind of handicapped him pretty much from the get go, precisely because he called her that and not mom. And then she basically nobbled him for life by piercing his ears at six, making all his own clothes, and feeding him mung beans and bean sprouts while the rest of his tiny peers chowed down on twinkies and cheetos and looked at his lunch box in awe.

And because of all that, there he stood, shifting foot to foot a little and tugging at a tie and collar which would always feel like he stole them – Jim had had to bat his hands away and do it up for him, for Christ’s sake. Taking him right back to his college graduation and Melanie Jaders for about ten nostalgic seconds. Then Jim had kissed him and Melanie Jaders disappeared.

“Do not know why we have to go to this stupid thing in such dumb clothes,” said Blair, more because it was what Jim expected from him than because he truly felt that. Truth? Coolest thing in a long time was going to be watching Jim get his Cop of The Year plaque from the Mayor.

Jim growled the time out, grabbed his keys, and began pushing the pair of them out the door. Blair wouldn’t give up. “Hey, maybe they could erect a statue of you? Save on the shrimp and cocktails for next year when you get the damn thing again. They could stick you on a horse, maybe. Or no, wait, a truck! Can just see you, front tire off the--Ow!”

******


End file.
